Snow Again
by SalteD
Summary: A Kenkari fic for lime_lizard's contest. Read and rate please??


Snow Again

By: Sailor_Musashi

*********************************************************************************

A/N: For lime_lizard's Ken/Hikari (Kenkari) fic contest. The ending of this fic is taken from my auto-post of IM. I don't know if Osamu died on a winter-y day (I don't think that he did though). But I DO know he was killed because of getting crashed into by a car and that it was in the beginning of the year 2000 (this year!!!) (Be nice to Osamu, everyone watching Digimon on the 18th of November gets to see Osamu die--let's hope-I mean so that it won't be cut out)

Disclaimer: You know what goes here, I don't own Digimon...I own a D-3! ^^;; that's the closest as I'll ever get. Toei Animation owns Digimon...and Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball GT, and other anime too.

*********************************************************************************

The white crystals of snow drifted to the ground, enveloping the city with a shimmering beauty. Ichijouji Ken leaned against the gray building, catching his breath. His black bag slipped out of his hands and hit the floor with a thud. Clutching his chest, Ken took in long breaths of the cold winter air. As soon as he caught his breath, his shook off the snow that had covered his long blue hair. Ken picked up his back and walked into the large library. As he walked inside, he felt the warm air instantly rub against his skin. He walked into the room, looking at the shelves of books. He walked towards a particular shelf and picked up a book, which he had always tried to finish because it was Osamu's favorite book. He picked up the book and sat down, looking around at the group of people in the building. He instantly spotted Yagami Hikari. She was leaning against the wall, her hands holding a book, looking out the window towards the snowy night.

Ken looked longingly at Hikari. Something in her had captured his heart. Whether it was the bright sparkle in her eyes, or the always-cheerful attitude of hers, it didn't matter. He silently wondered if she was actually an angel in disguise.

Ken looked down the rows of words in front of his eyes. Not paying attention to anything, completely lost in thought, he stared at the page. He couldn't concentrate on the book, no matter how much he tried. The snow hit the windows, and blanketed the entire town, creating a white reflection of everything. He sat there, just thinking. The people started leaving until finally, the only people left were Ken and Hikari.

The book lay at the side of the table, forgotten. Ken decided to see what the world outside looked like. He leaned against the side of the window, staring at the ice palace underneath him.

Thoughts ran through his head, controlling him. Thoughts such as those of love, hate, and everything in between.

"Ichijouji-san!"

Ken turned from the window to face the speaker.

"It's snowing again. It's been snowing a lot lately." Yagami Hikari ran up to Ken, with a smile on her face.

"I love the snow, don't you?" She asked cheerfully. Ken turned his head from Hikari back to the window.

"..." Ken didn't respond but had his eyes fixed on the white snow. Hikari walked closer to Ken and saw the reflection of his face from the glass. She realized that tears were streaming down his face. The two of them were silent, watching each other through the reflection. The only sound was the soft choking back of sobs from Ken.

Hikari finally broke the silence with a quiet, "What's wrong?"

"...Osamu...my brother...Osamu...he died on a day...just...like...this..."

"...I-I'm really...really sorry..." Hikari stuttered, obviously shocked.

"...When...did he...uh..."

"...Beginning of the year 2000..." Ken buried his face in his hands.

"It's getting late...shouldn't you be getting home?" Hikari quickly changes the subject.

"I guess so...but what about you?" Ken's voice sounded a bit hoarse and muffled.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Ken slowly stood up. He picked up his black bag and tried his best not to look at Hikari.

"I'll walk you home," Ken offered.

"Arigatou..." Hikari whispered. Ken turned to look at Hikari, reaching his hand out to her. Hikari graciously accepted his hand, looking at the tear tracks down his pale cheeks. Ken lead Hikari out of the over-heated computer room and down the hall. Their footsteps echoed throughout the school. When they finally got to the main doors of the school, the snow had started coming in harder than before. The two pushed open the door and a blast of cold air greeted them. Ken looked at Hikari with a slight smile on his face. Hikari stepped out on the frozen street and slipped, pulling Ken down with her.

"Sorry." Hikari mumbled as she let go of Ken's hand and stood up. A smile crossed her face and she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ken asked as he also stood up.

"N-nothing...it's just that..." Hikari continued laughing, Ken joining in.

"Yea...I guess it IS pretty funny..."

When they had finished laughing, Hikari slid forward, pulling Ken behind her.

"S-slow down!" Ken cried, gripping tightly to Hikari's hands.

"Hikari, please! Slow down!" He said as he pulled at her hands, trying to cause Hikari to slow down.

"Why? What's the matter?" Hikari asked, going faster.

"Please Hikari listen to me...please!" Ken begged.

"HIKARI! SLOW DOWN!" Ken screamed, and Hikari only giggled.

"What's the matter Ken? Afraid of some fun?"

"I-it's not that...it's just that...that......I don't want to talk about it now..."

"What happened?" Hikari asked as she started to slow down.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ken snapped.

"Fine!" Hikari yelled back at him, letting go of his hand and angrily walking off.

A gray flashback ran through Ken's mind and he screamed. Hikari turned around to face Ken, realizing that Ken had collapsed to the floor, holding his head.

"...Ken? Is there...something the matter?" Hikari started walking over to him.

"..." Ken groaned. Bright lights shone through the fog.

A scream...a screech...a slam...a shout...and silence...

*********************************************************************************

The constant beeping of the machine started to slow down. Ken sat in the white bed, crying.

"Hikari...please..." He whispered to the almost unmoving form in his arms.

"...Ken..." Hikari coughed and weakly looked up at Ken.

"Please be ok..." He whispered to her, fingering her delicate hair.

"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered as she leaned her head back against Ken's chest.

"Y-you can't die...you can't!" Ken felt tears starting to sting at his eyes. Ken wiped away the blood that dripped down Hikari's face.

"I did this! I'm the one to blame! It's my fault! All my fault!" The tears threatened to spill from Ken's ice blue eyes.

"...Don't...don't say that...it isn't..." Hikari's voice was becoming softer and softer. Using as much energy as she could muster, she leaned over and kissed Ken on the cheek.

"...I love you..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"...I do too..." Ken whispered back. Hikari's mouth twisted into a small smile and almost inaudibly, she whispered, "I'll...see you again...Good...night...Ken..."

The beeping of the machine changed to a long beep.

"She...she...died...this...can't be happening...Hikari-chan...Hikari-chan!" Ken didn't realize that the tears he held within started to slide down his cheek as he lightly shook Hikari, hoping she would wake up. Ken shook Hikari's shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"Y-you can't do this...please...don't--don't do this to me...Hikari-chan...Please..." Ken begged, stroking Hikari's cheek.

*********************************************************************************

__

Ken's POV

My fingers slipped down the cold window as I watched the snow hit the ground. A white wonderland was in front of my eyes and I couldn't stand it. The white beauty of it seemed to blind my hatred. But it didn't matter. The burning hatred and cruelty inside of me returned me back to my regular self. I remembered how cheerful Hikari was...and for a while, I wanted to know that everything was ok once more...that there's more than hatred towards each other in this useless world. The evil feelings that world had towards me, amused me. It's amazing how this kind of energy could be used for evilness and the weakness of love. Tears started to fall on the windowsill. I didn't realize it then but love is stronger than I thought...Love itself...is a sad ending to a perfectly happy story. And to think...I'm still waiting for her...Yagami Hikari. I'll see her again...I just know it...but until then, I'll see her on those days. When ice covers the roads, and snow hides the city. Until then, Osamu will make sure she stays out of trouble...Osamu...are you listening?

The snow stopped flying towards the ground, and the clouds seemed to have shifted. And through the clouds, two beams of moonlight shone on the glittering ground. One looked a bit...it may just be me...but it looked......

Pink...

The End


End file.
